NaLu- Feelings
by Fairygirl1000
Summary: Will Natsu ever get out of the friend zone?


**NThis is my first novel so probably won't be that good but I will try my best :p**

* * *

 **Lucy POV**

Strolling home from a long and restful day at the guild hall, I looked up at the stars shimmering in the dark abyss,wondering what chaotic day I would have tomorrow. As I swung open the door of my cute buttinyapartment, I flung

myselfon my bed, closing my eyes as I drifted away. Roaring bounced off the walls, piecing my ears, waking me suddenly. What the hell _, where is that noisecoming from?_ Unfolding my blanket; a white checked scarf lay flat onmy

bed. Followingthe scarf down to the owner, a pinkhaired boy lay fast asleep, drool dripping from his mouth intomy bed.

"NATSUUUU!" I yelled, not thinking twice as I yanked his scarf as hard as I could. "GET OUT!"

Dragging himself onto his feet, he sluggishly found his way to the door. Surprisingly, _he normally goes out the window._

"I'm going,I'm going. Geez why so pushy?" hesaid as he slammed the door,which left the apartment shaking. Planting myself on my bed I closed my eyes and dozed off.

* * *

noshade=""

 **Next day Lucy POV (still ^-^)**

Striding into the guild hall I saw Levy waving me over. I was still pretty pissed off fromlast night'sevent, and needed to share my anger with someone.

"What's up, oh what happened this time?"she asked realising I was mad at something,as my face was twisted up.

"Well..." I startedas I explained to her what hadhappened last night. "...heis just always in my personal space, he has no boundaries," I carried on.

"Well you could take a break from him and do some solo jobs,"Ezra muttered as she scoffed down a large amount of cake.

"Yeah it sounds like you need a break,"Levy said softly,as she patted my back.

"You know what you'reright, I do need a break. Thanks guys,"I shouted,as I walked away,waving a goodbye.

I grabbed a job from the board and was packing my bags to set of for my adventure ALONE. It was a job to be a maid for a day in a wealthy household. Although it sounded bad it waswell payed 1000J to be exact. About to walkout of the door ...

I heardvoices (from the window).

"Come on Happylift me high. I can't reach the window!" Urgh -Natsu well at least he knows it's a window and not a door!

"It's not my fault you eat so much, you weigh a ton!" crieda second voice,as a blue tomcat appeared at the window, struggling to lift a round bellied Natsu -Happy.

"What do you two want?"I asked as they clambered out of the window.

"We have a job and it will cover your rent," Natsu said with a toothy grin.

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled.

"No thanks," _I can't go withthem this time. I have my own job -SOLO._

"Wait, what, why not?You never turn down a job!" Natsu's smile now turnedto a frown.

"I think Lucy has finally gone mad" Happy giggled.

"I am serious, I am doing a job alone so don't try to follow me, bye Natsu, bye Happy see you when I get back!" I shouted as I walked out, the doorslamming behind me. _This is it, my adventure._

* * *

 **Natsu POV**

The door slammed shut followed by a minute of silence, _what just happened? Have I donesomething to upset her? I would never hurt Lucy._ Questions floodedmy mind blistering my brain.

"Come on Natsu, we better get going" Happy said braking the silence as he tugged on my scarf.

"Yeah let's go" I replied still staring at the wall.

 **Natsu and Happy were walking to the guild hall they had finished the job however the had destroyed the village in the process so had not got the reward money.**

Head staring at my feet watching every step I took,I entered the guild hall and sat down at atable.

"Any food Natsu, how about a nice juicy steak,I will even throw in a flame" Mirashouted cheerfully. I have nomoney since I destroyed the village and had to pay for the damage with the reward money, so I just shook my head in disappointment.

/Waiting patiently for the rest of the day to pass, my stomach was growling make an awful ratchet. So I wandered out side to sit next to the tree.

* * *

 **Lucy POV Lucy is also walking to the guild hall her job wasn't successful ever. She couldn't handle bringing cups of tea and cleaning up for the master she ended up only getting half of the reward money because she dropped one of the vintage tea sets.**

 _Well that went well, maybe I should stick with fighting._ Walking up to the guild hall a pink dot caught my eye. _What's Natsu doing there the guild hall is right in front of him. I guess two more steps was too hard for him._ Shufflingtowards  
/him I noticed that his face was not a cheerful mess it alway was but intead he was looking at his feet all miserable. _Had he noticed I was there? Or is he choosing not to notice._ As I sat down next to him, he lifted his head sohis eyes

were inlinewith mine, I looked deep in to his onyxed eyes. _Had I hurt him this much?!Not going on a job with him?_

* * *

 **NatsuPOV**

Looking into her sparkling browneyes. I once again smelled the sweet scent of Lucy Heatfeillia,that I crave when ever I am not near her. Her long blonde hair shining of the suns reflection.

"I um,I missed you Lucy"

"I was only gone for half a day" she cutely giggled.

"Yes but that was too long, I want to be with you all the time. I never want to do a job without you, it wasn't the same, it wasn't fun. And if you aren't with me who will help me when I am travel sick and who will stop me from destroying stuff. When  
/Iam notwith you I feel like a black hole, meaningless. Lucy Haetfeillia I-I love you." I leaded forward, lips gently touching hers, closing my eyes she leaded in kissing me back, a few minutes pass,as we both pulled away Lucy brushedmy

face with her soft hand.

"I love you too, Natsu Dragoneel." She whispered as she gave me another long kiss.

 _I will never let you go again._

 **I am sorry it is so short I hope you enjoyed it I might do another chapter but it depends how well this first one does. ^0^**


End file.
